


A wallflower screams

by Jaycren



Series: Gamers Tales [2]
Category: RWBY, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: At first just trying not to be noticed, But that is later, Except for Juane, F/F, F/M, Multi, Mystical enslavement galore, OC goes from a joke to terrifying, Perversions aplenty, Ruby remembers, Sibling Incest, Swan Dive From Grace, fall from grace, no one else does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren
Summary: The Void has torn the pain of his daughter's leaving and shoved it into a reflection of Remnant.Born to be cursed.  Given a powerful Semblance.  The power to use runes for summoning, conveyance, and conjuration.  The power to create his own Grimm.What will he do when he takes up his power?  When he stops running?  When he decides that in this world he will be above all?  How many times was he born into this world?He is the Male Kearnie.  He will inherit.  He will claim what is his.  All others beware.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ruby Rose/Original Male Character, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Salem/Original Male Character, Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Gamers Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012701
Kudos: 3





	A wallflower screams

**Goodbye Father, I Hope You Think Better Of Me In The Future**

The Abyss reaches for his daughter, his last pleas unheard as the shards do their work. Then all is silence once more. The newly created Universe sparkling against the void.

**How Did It Come To This? I Drove Her From Me. My Last Child And I Will Never Speak Or Hear Her Voice Again.**

The Void shuddered and countless universes cried out. His tears eroding the boundaries between all things.

_**I Am Alone. It Is By My Own Hand. I Drove Those I Love Away. Holding Her Mother To Tightly. Letting Her Siblings Do As They Will. I Tried To Rectify My Mistakes With Her. I Was To Stern. I Refused Her The Understanding I gave Her Siblings.** _

The Void stared into itself for an infinity, its pain deafening it to the torment inflicted on its charges. Glancing at the Universe his daughter had created, he watched its boundary shimmer. Shaking himself, he broadens his gaze. 

**I can not keep this pain. It asks me to go where she did. To beg her forgiveness. But if I do that all things die.**

Pulling on a lesser version of the universe his daughter created, the Void set them next to each other.

**I will take a page from my daughter's book and tear out my pain. This lesser universe will contain it. Maybe one day they will meet. My daughter and this son of my pain.**

A lump of darkness descended, then vanished. The avatar of the Void's parental pain written into Remnant.

_**I was always proud of her. The reason I didn't move against her at first was because of that pride. My Girl overcame all the odds. She will continue to do so. But no longer within my gaze.** _

Smiling upon the twin universes, the Void silently wished them well. Drifting back into the quiet, the Void restored the boundriues he damaged in his pain. Then all was peace again. All was silent again.

* * *

A cry echoed out into the hospital, a woman's child placed in her arms.

"He shall be called Liath Scathaigh," his mother spat, "Let him be forgotten as such."

Handing the small child over to the stunned nurses, the woman glared back at them.

"I will have nothing to do with that babe, I have no love nor milk for such a creature."

Refusing to say another word, nor look upon her child, the woman pushed them all away. Thus Liath was taken from his mother. To be fed by others, till he could be sent to an orphanage.

Thus was the Void's pain written into the world.

* * *

12 years later.

Liath woke to the sun shining through his shelter. His dreams fading into the brightness of the day.

"Why do I dream of those that never wanted me, those that hate me?" he wondered to his empty lean-to.

_Heh, hate is a strong word, more like never cared. I was garbage to be discarded_

Rising from his hammock, he glanced at his tablet. 3:00 am flashed cheerily back at him.

_And of course, I'm up half an hour early. Not likely to get back to sleep either_

"Better make it an early morning then," He spoke, "Don't want to be late for class."

Gathering his things, he stepped into the forest. 

"Best Call up some food," He snarked.

_Time to damn myself once more. At least it's just a bird that is claimed by my semblance. This time_

Walking over to his fire, he pulled a flint and steel from his pocket. Striking it twice over the already placed tinder, he soon had a crackling fire to keep the cool air of the morning at bay.

[Summoning: 5]

[Calling: 2] (-10AP)

Inscribing his rune unto a random log, he placed it unto the ground. Digging down slightly he set a small ball in the hole, then concealed the ball within the leaves. Retreating out of sight, he activated his semblance.

_It's done, another life taken to fuel my existence._

A slow thrumb of power echoed out to those that could listen. One in particular heard. A Pheasant dashed toward the log, trilling its excitement. 

[Sleep Trap: 5]

Upon reaching the source of its ecstasy, it let loose a trill of despair as a sweet smell robbed it of consciousness.

_That trap is the only thing I earned. Why did I have to inherit that semblance? The men of the Kearnie are indeed cursed by their power._

[Survival: 5]

Liath stepped out of his hiding place. Brandishing a dagger, he stalked forward. Retrieving his meal, he removed the head in one motion. Placing the bird to the side, he wiped the blood from his dagger and replaced it back in his wrist sheath.

_A quick end is best, others that crossed my path didn't get that kindness._

"Best clean this bird quick," he smiled, "but I have just the thing for that."

[Conjuration: 5] (-10AP)

[Mass: 1]

[Distance: 1]

_I must admit a fondness for my Conjuration and Conveyance Runes. They at least don't violate the free will of others, nor deal with the Grim._

Pulling a different tool out of one of his many pouches, he proceeded to rapidly pluck the bird.

* * *

[Summoning: 5]

[Wards: 5] (-25AP)

[Ephemera: 5]

[Wards: 5] (-25AP)

_Ironic, the two powers I wish I didn't have are the two powers I have to keep using to remain isolated._

After checking and refreshing the wards on his makeshift domicile once again, he stepped over to a rune-covered tree.

[Conveyance: 5] (-30AP)

[Mass: 3]

[Distance: 3]

Pouring his aura into specific runes, the world shifted. Shaking himself, he glanced once more at his tablet. The display happily made it clear that the time was 5:00 am.

_Did I mention how much I love Conveyance? Because it stands repeating._

"Time to start a new day at Signal," He sighed, "Please let me be ignored."

_Isolation is best, otherwise temptation could get the better of me._

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he let his gray hoodie cover his face. His olive drab pants blended perfectly in with the onrushing students. His tan hiking boots making no sound as he allowed himself to be carried within the crowds.

"Hey Liath!" a shrill cry pierced his anonymity.

_Well Shit. Better go see what she wants. I don't ever want to face that look ever again. No one should wield that much cuteness._

Moving toward the red hooded girl, Liath shook his head and sighed.

 _How in the hell does she always find me?_ Liath cursed internally, _it's better for everyone if I'm ignored_

"Hello Ruby," he replied in a monotone voice, _maybe if I play it dull she will leave me to my exile._

"Aren't you excited for today?" Ruby inquired, "Today we get to build our weapons. Those things that will take us into our future as hunters. That which will become a part of us."

"Yes," Liath deadpanned, "so excited."

_Oh yeah, that'll do it. Sarcastic comment dismissing her interests. C'mon Ruby, I really don't want to see you get hurt._

Ruby smiled at her friend, "I already know what I'm building, what're your plans?"

Liath shrugged, his bland voice being lost in the shuffle of students.

_And now I am trapped in a conversation. Best to get this moving along_

"Not sure," He noncomittally added, "You're still gonna build your Crescent Rose, right?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at him, "Of course, I'm building Crescent Rose. And don't change the subject. What are your plans? I know that you have them. You're always prepared."

_Conjuration is good for that, yes._

Again the shrug. Staring back into her grey eyes, he snorted.

_Welp, not going to get rid of her today. But I still don't have to tell her anything._

"C'mon Ruby," He said, "Time for our first class."

_Maybe I can pull a sidestep, vanish into the crowd._

Moving back into the mass of bodies, he disappeared into the mob.

"Someday," Ruby sighed, "I am going to figure out how he does that."

* * *

Settling into a desk in the back of the classroom, Liath slouched down behind his textbook. Feeling the rush of air that heralded his one friend's arrival, he smirked. Several voices clamored for Ruby's attention.

_Heh, vanish into the crowd then put Ruby's popular friends in front of me. Works every time._

"Some of us are main characters and some are just nameless parts of the scenery," he chuckled, "And I intend to be a tree."

_That way no one else will get hurt, that way I will never again be tempted._

Watching the young girl join her friends, Liath relaxed back into his desk. The teacher stumbled into the classroom. Glaring out of bloodshot eyes, he staggered to his chair.

_I wonder if alcoholism might help. I can't indulge till I'm older but it does seem to work for Professor Branwhen._

"I'm hungover, who knows what that means?"

"It means, you're drunk!" Ruby snapped, "Uncle Qrow, don't do this today!"

"Wrong!" Qrow rebuked, "It means I was drunk yesterday. But I did bring a substitute."

_And queue our regularly scheduled substitute._

A thin man strolled into the classroom, his shortcut yellow hair framed a halo around his chiseled face.

_The Teacher with the most preteen girls crushing on him of all the other teachers. I give you......_

"Hey kids," the man snarked, "I'm going to be taking over for today. Because apparently, your regular teacher is out!"

_Points for the joke, but I have to reduce it because you messed the introduction,_

Snores echoed out from behind the teacher's desk, the body of their regular teacher pretended at life.

_See! Professor Brahnwhen never misses his mark. Get it together man._

Standing in front of the class, Taiyang squared his shoulders.

"As you all know I am Mr. Xao Long and I'll be taking you through the basic weapon building process. By the end of the semester, you'll have a working weapon. All of you have already unlocked your semblance and have developed the beginnings your own fighting style. Your weapon should reflect at least one, if not both, of those things."

Liath raised his eyes from his book. Watching Ruby's father place his fellow students into pairs, he lowered his eyes.

_Mr. Xiao Long never could remember me. Makes me wonder why Ruby is unaffected. So if I keep my head down she'll partner up with one of her other friends. Thus leaving me to stew in my personal misery. Yay, I win!_

"Dad, I want to partner with Liath," Came Ruby's unexpected request.

_Holy Fuck Ruby! What is your fascination with me? Girls and I don't do well._

"Who?" Taiyang asked, "I don't remember anyone by that name."

 _Alright, I better interject here. If I don't Ruby will pout and I can't deal with that,_ he shudders, _so much cute._

"No one ever does sir," Liath replied, "I'm just really forgettable."

Taiyang's eyes darted to the back of the class, "Is that your semblance?"

_I wish it was._

"No."

Mr. Xao long shook his head, "Sure Ruby, I've no problems you pairing with the new kid."

"Dad c'mon!" Ruby corrected, "You have to know Liath has been my classmate since kindergarten."

_No Ruby he does not._

"Oh really? Why haven't you ever brought him by the house?"

"I have. Multiple times. We have this conversation each time."

_Please don't remind him! You're undoing all my hard work! Do you know what goes into fading into the background?_

Moving to the back of the class, she plopped down in the empty desk next to Liath.

Ruby's father shook his head, then proceeded with the lecture. He covered proper shop etiquette and gave a general overview of the machines and materials available. Glancing at the clock, Mr. Xao Long chuckled.

"Alright kids, Follow me and I'll take you to the shop. Ruby you don't mind being the only one without a partner, right?"

_Heh, score one for the intentional wallflower._

Ruby glared at Liath, "That has to be your semblance. To be forgotten?"

Liath rolled his eyes, "It's all in how I dress, talk, and present myself. No aura is required. The ability to be ignored and forgotten is just a skill, one I happen to excel at."

"Wait," Ruby glared at Liath, "Are you telling me you're making everyone dismiss you on purpose?"

_Now you're getting it._

"Yep."

Ruby's eye started to twitch, "But why?"

"Safer for everyone."

Watching her classmates file out of the class, Ruby let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Whatever that's supposed to mean," she lamented.

_You'd only hate me if I told you._

"Let's go, Ruby," Liath said, "I want to start my design."

Rising from his seat, he motioned for her to step past him.

"I hate you so much right now," She snarled at the young boy.

"No you don't," was the reply, "You don't hate anyone."

Ruby snorted, "Yeah you're right. But for you, I wish I could make an exception."

As Ruby Moved past him, Liath could resist snarking, "Just proves how much you love me."

_And I really wish I could reciprocate. Whoever manages to catch your eye will be a lucky person. But that can't be me. Doesn't mean I can't tease, though._

Ruby's face matched her namesake color as she marched towards the weapons lab as her partner strolled behind her.

* * *

The two settled towards the rear of the classroom, Ruby was bouncing as she squeed over the equipment within the shop.

Grabbing Liath by his oversized hoodie, her breath was hot on his face as she breathed, "Where do you want to begin?"

"Ruby, can you please let me go," he said, "I get weapons arouse you, but I think you're getting ridiculous.

Realizing how close she was to her friend, she eeped and jumped back.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, "It's just we're about to build the first iteration of our greatest ally! How are you staying so calm?"

"Practice, lots of practice."

Sticking her tongue out at Liath, Ruby continued, "Alright then smartypants, where are you going to start first?"

Liath glanced around the room, "I'm going to head over to the Dust Loom and Sewing area."

"Oh," she replied, "with how you focus on ranged attacks, I would've thought you'd head over to the riflery section."

"I'm just taking your father's advice."

"Which part?"

"Incorporating my Semblance and Fighting Styles into the design of my weapon."

"Does this mean I might get to see this secretive semblance of yours?"

_I really hope you never do Ruby._

"Nope."

"You have real trust issues, do you know that?"

"Yep, have fun making Crescent Rose."

"Wait," Ruby narrowed her eyes, "Aren't we supposed to help each other at first."

"Do you need my help?"

"PFFT!," she scoffed, "No."

"I'm the only other student that can compete with you, correct?"

"Yes," Ruby's eyes narrowed, she did not like where this was going.

"Then I'm good," Liath trapped her, "At least with this part."

"So you might need my help later?"

"We'll see. If you'll excuse me I want to get to the Circuitry Looms before there are none left. Afterwards I'm going to move over to the Dust infusers."

Ruby sighed, "Fine. I'll just have to see your weapon when you're finished."

"You'll be the first," he soothed, "Just like I'll be the first to see Crescent Rose."

"And I'll be the first to see your semblance," Ruby's words froze Liath, "After all, partners spar to work the flaws out of their weapons. A test by combat kind of thing."

Liath snorted, then made his way over to the Loom.

_Clever Girl. Got the last word after all._

* * *

2 years later

"Did you hear?" the gossipers declared.

"What?"

"Ruby Rose got into Beacon a year early!"

"Oh wow, I wish I was that smart!"

Liath smiled as he overheard the news, "If it should happen to anyone it should happen to Ruby Rose."

_I'll miss the little tornado. She was a pretty good partner._

Looking out over the herd of students, he slumped as he moved forwards. Moving through the mobs with ease, he shifted towards the exit.

"I have no further reason to be here," He sighed, "Time to move on, I think."

_Before I make another friend. Ruby was enough of a temptation. I think it's time I disappear. With my abilities, I can go anywhere. Time to vanish into the horizon. Conveyance for the win._

Letting the doors slam as he exited the building, he made his way to the treeline.

"Where are you headed, little brother?" a velvety voice called from behind him.

Liath froze in his tracks, "Shit," He cursed under his breath.

_And thus my sins arrive._

Moving his hand to his sides, he turned to face his pursuer.

"Ella, it's so nice to see you. How is Mom's other favorite victim?"

"Fine, now that she's dead," the black-haired beauty sneered, "Her beloved daughters too."

_Please tell me you didn't Ella. Please tell me you didn't sully your soul for them._

"Well isn't that good news," Liath answered, "Was it your hand that brought the bitch low, or did another do it?"

"Seeking to shake the hand that killed our mother?" Ella teased, "What a naughty boy you are."

_Gotta keep her talking. She's smart but Ella always liked to monologue. Maybe I can use that to escape._

"She cast me into an orphanage then arranged for me to be adopted by her servants. I was to be raised to be obedient. All because of some stupid superstition. A male heir should never inherit the lands of Kearnie, but cursed is the one that kills them." Liath spat, "I don't want to shake the person's hand that killed her, I want to kiss them. On the lips. Possibly with tongue."

_We both know our feelings for each other. It's what led to my crime against you._

"And no concern for our other 2 sisters?" Her golden eyes flickering with fire, "Despite how well they treated us?"

"Our sisters were always more your grudge than mine," Liath replied, "I have neither any love nor hate for them. What are you doing here big sis? No more games. We've never had any grudges. And I don't think you came just to see how your little brother is doing. We were never that close."

_Time to see what this is about. Those two used to molest the crap out of me. Even after it was known that I was their brother. I won't shed a tear for them. What they did to you Ella make grimm look kind. Damn me for knowing you enough to trigger you. To make you hate me._

Ella smiled back at her little brother, "If you want to kiss the lips of the one that killed our mother, then come kiss mine. I won't even mind the tongue, we're only stepsiblings after all. And despite the distance of our ages, I've always held a fondness for you. I found the power I left to find Liath. I happen to be recruiting others to grab even more power. I could use someone I can trust at my side. Someone that will be honest with me, someone that will not feed my ego. Someone that doesn't fear me."

_Liar, this is a trap. Why're you hunting me, Ella?_

"You're not the same Ella I knew," Liath said, "I've my own plans. With mother dead, I'll claim my inheritance. I want to see what awful fate awaits the Male Heir of the Kearnie. You and yours will be welcome to visit until you're not. I've no wish to fight, for I've always been fond of you as well."

_Time to spring the trap. No way will she accept me taking the spoils for her actions._

The woman in front of him chuckled, "I can accept that. But I do want that kiss."

_She wouldn't come at me on her own. There they are. Ella's partners. The pale guy in grey and the green-haired girl. She intends to kill me. Why?_

"I would appreciate your allies coming out of hiding. All of them. I won't fall for an ambush Ella," Liath sneered 

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't suppose you would, mores the pity. And my name is Cinder Fall"

_And thus the truth comes out. I could always play you, Ella. Time to run._

[Load 5charges Gravity Dust - Conjuration 5] (-25Ap)

[Mass: 3]

[Distance: 4]

Throwing his hands outwards, Liath cast his ritual. A metal shield materialized in his hands. Letting Go, he darted backward. The shield floating along beside him. Twin thumps echoed out as he darted for the forests.

_And she's firing molten glass at me. Fucking Great! This is the person I'm trying to protect? Really hope this sheild will hold._

"I will have your power Liath." Cinder snarled, "I have a glorious destiny. And you just waste yours. Such a coward."

_She figured out how to take my semblance? I can't have that! This is my burden, not hers_

"Better to run and be a living coward than fight and be a dead hero or villain," He shouted back.

_Gotta draw her accomplices out. I have to force their hands. I have to bolt for the forest. This is going to hurt._

Commanding his shield to cover the side facing Cinder, Liath moved.

[1rnd Dust Paralysis Shot 5] (-5AP)

Shifting to the side, Liath intercepted the surprise attack. The older teen looked startled as Liath hit him point-blank in the face.

_Take it bitch! Ruby is faster than you'll ever be._

Lightning arced over Liath's first assailant's body, locking him in place. Continuing to run, Lith was almost to the tree line. Once within, he could vanish and be anywhere in seconds.

_I just need to get out of sight. But where is that Green-haired girl?_

A blade pierced his leg, causing him to fall. His shield thudded to the ground next to him. His second opponent shimmered into existence in front of him. Her dark skin shimmering with sweat. Her green hair mussy from exertion.

_Got you, bitch. Quick tip. If someone with a floating shield leaves one side open, probably a trap._

[Loading 5rnds Light Dust - Summoning: 5] 

[Enslavement: 5] (-80AP)

_Once more I force my will on another, just to keep my miserable life. Maybe it is time to stop holding back. Cinder wants me to embrace my destiny? Alright Cinder Fall, I will show you my destiny._

"Fall in love with me," Liath snarled, "Bring Cinder Fall Low."

Cinder blasted her former compatriot, knocking the young woman unconscious.

"I'm glad to see that you did as I advised. Only the strong rule, the weak serve." She gloated.

_If that is what you believe then I"m stronger than you'll ever be. Time I remind you why everyone was afraid of me. Why they always sought to bind me. It is time for you, Cinder Fall, to remember everything_

"Then you'll understand when I do this," Liath cried, " _ **Return To Your True Master!**_ "

Cinder's eyes flickered, her face going blank, "I recall everything, Master. You made me forget."

**[+11 Obedience] Cinder Fall**

_I am such a hypocrite. I exile myself and make her forget me binding her. But I could never bring myself to break the binding. I know how too as she does. Her female compatriot doesn't, one of the bonuses of adding Dust to the Enslavement. I just never wanted to see the look of hatred in Ella's eyes._

"And now to save my miserable life I return it all to you. What we did in ignorance, I now do willingly. You are mine. You will Love me."

_Time to stop being ashamed. Time to bend this world to my will._

"Of Course, Master."

_Time to claim that which is mine. Time to claim what I am owed._

"Help your fellow servant up," Liath commanded, "It is time we head back home. It is time I came into my power. I'm done hiding. Time to enjoy having power."

**[+11 Loyalty] Cinder Fall**

_And to see why a Male Kearnie can never inherit. What have they been hiding? All stories come from somewhere, after all._

Cinder strutted forward, leaning down she grabbed the other girl.

"Awaken Emerald," she cooed, "It doesn't look good sleeping on the job."

Emerald blushed as she took Cinder's hand. Glancing over at Liath, she realized her blade was still within his calf.

"I'm so sorry master," she begged, "How may I redeem myself?" 

_Redeem yourself for giving me everything I needed to enslave you? Ruby said it herself. Our weapons are a part of ourselves. Which means once your blade pierced my leg I had all that I needed. I was just lucky you didn't eject the blade. The Light Dust took care of the rest. Wonder how it will enhance your semblance?_

"Disconnect the chain and leave the blade in. I've no wish to bleed to death. After, you will kill that young man. We can't have him following us."

"Yes Master," Emerald giggled, "With pleasure."

**[+11 Loyalty] Emerald Sustrani**

Walking over to her former compatriot, Emerald shot Mercury directly between the eyes. The young man slumped to the ground, motionless.

[Conveyance: 5] (-25AP)

[Mass:3]

[Distance: 3]

Muttering words to himself, he gathered his power. Runes encircled the dead body, a blinding flash and all that remained of Mercury was somewhere else.

_Waste not want not. No way he moved that fast on his own. I might be able to do something with those spare parts._

"Cinder. Emerald. Help me to my feet," He commanded, "We will have to procure other transportation. My semblance has reached its limits."

Both girls gently lifted their master, taking great care to avoid putting weight on his injured leg. Liath pulled Emerald close, allowing his hand to fondle her chest.

"When we get back, I am sure I will find a way for you to redeem yourself for injuring your master," he foretold.

**[+11 Obedience] Cinder Fall**

**[+5 Affection] Cinder Fall**

**[+11 Loyalty] Emerald Sustrani**

_It is time I stopped running from my power. Time to start gathering more._


End file.
